


Черновик

by HelenRad, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, OOC, Юмор, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Путеводитель по сотворению мира (первые семь дней!), составленный архангелом Гавриилом — слишком прямолинейным, слишком честным, слишком желающим покомандовать и соображающим слишком... слишком медленно.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Черновик

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Если кому-то почудилось влияние Ж.Эффеля на текст, то оно не почудилось.  
> 2\. Ни к одной из существующих религий этот текст не имеет никакого отношения.  
> 3\. Проверить достоверность имён ангелов до падения не представляется возможным.

~~Письмо пером приносит радость~~  
~~Письменность была создана на второй день сотворения~~  
~~Нарекаю это собрание заметок «Летописью»~~  
Я обязательно перепишу этот лист так же, как это всегда делает Михаил, поэтому пока это будет черновик ~~мироописания~~ дневниковых записей архангела Гавриила, оставленных им в назидание ~~потомкам~~ прочим.

И тьма была над бездною, и Дух Божий носился над водою. А потом был свет. Просто так появился. По воле Божьей. Самым непостижимым способом. И надо будет узнать имя того рыжего ангела, который приставал ко всем с вопросом, что было создано раньше — свет или ангелы, ведь если предположить, что ангелы созданы из света, то невозможно понять, кто же тогда создал звёзды. Потому что ему совершенно точно известно, что их создавали ангелы. Хорошо, что кроме Люцифера и Азирафаэля никто из ангелов не стал его слушать. А от себя я могу добавить только то, что именно это и называется непостижимостью, о которой не следует задумываться, но следует принимать с надлежащим смирением и даже любовью. 

Здесь будет ровно три абзаца рассуждений о Божьей Воле и Непостижимом Замысле, а пока я для себя запишу формулу идеальной планеты. Надо взять в равных пропорциях водород, гелий, метан и аммиак, хорошенько их сжать и раскрутить. Такая работа под силу не каждому ангелу, и она гораздо почётнее, чем создавать звёзды. Какой от них толк? А вот от планеты... Она говорит, что на одной из планет создаст жизнь, но для этого нам всем предстоит много поработать.

Работаем столько, что я не успеваю всё записывать, поэтому буду оставлять здесь лишь тезисы, на основании которых обязательно напишу мемуары. Очень поучительные и назидательные. И они будут нужны каждому разумному существу.

Ангелы, безусловно, разумны, но есть некоторые исключения. Как же меня бесит Хастуриэль! От этого тщедушного блондинчика одни неприятности — то воду посолит, то набросает камней, перекрывая русла рек, и снова испортит всю воду, сделав её мутной и застоявшейся. А последнее его «изобретение» вообще заслуживает сурового наказания! Это ж надо было придумать ковырять в горах дырки до самых глубин земли! Этому придурку, видите ли, нравится огонь! 

А Она, похоже, не понимает, что кое-кто совсем зарвался и даже портит Её замысел. Как можно посмеиваться над этим, называя испорченную воду «морями» и «океанами», а то и вовсе «болотами»?! А дырки в горах, откуда хлестал огонь и валил дым, Она, словно издеваясь, назвала «вулканами» и даже похвалила этого Хастуриэля!

**День четвёртый от сотворения мира**

В очередной раз пробую внести некоторую упорядоченность в записи, иначе потом всё только запутается. Буду краток. В первый день творения было создано первовещество, свет и тьма. Во второй — начали делать звёзды и планеты. На третий день появились моря и суша, деревья и травы. Ну, как «появились»? Мы очень много и плодотворно работали. Очень! 

_И сказала Она: да будут светила на тверди небесной для освещения Земли и для отделения дня от ночи, и для знамений, и времен, и дней, и годов; и да будут они светильниками на тверди небесной, чтобы светить на Землю. И стало так. И создала Она два светила великие: светило большее, для управления днем, и светило меньшее, для управления ночью, и звезды; и поставила их Она на тверди небесной, чтобы светить на Землю и управлять днем и ночью, и отделять свет от тьмы. И увидела Она, что это хорошо. И был вечер, и было утро: день четвертый._

Этот абзац целиком войдёт в мою «Летопись», для себя же я напишу, кто и как выполнял Её волю, чтобы ничего не забыть. Мною, архангелом Гавриилом, при небольшой и посильной помощи архангела Михаил и архангела Уриил, было создано ещё восемь планет, разного размера и состава. Оказалось, что планеты можно делать не только из газа. Михаил немного увлеклась и украсила Сатурн кольцами, но я сделал замечание о нерациональном использовании материала, и она пообещала больше так не делать. Начало Азирафаэль облюбовал для экспериментов Землю. Он создал ледяные шапки, которые я одобрил и пообещал ему записать благодарность в личное дело.

А ещё я запомнил, как звали того рыжего, что приставал ко всем с вопросами — Кроуэль. И недаром это имя мне не понравилось, ведь оно полностью отражает его сущность! Вроде бы поручили ему создавать звёзды, выдали материал, а он зачем-то наделал ещё и туманностей! Отправили на Землю для реабилитации — он и тут увлёкся. Вместо того, чтобы равномерно распределить посадочный материал, он наделал каких-то «джунглей», и, конечно же, у него остались огромные проплешины, которые он назвал «пустынями» и заявил, что они хороши тем, что где-то в них скрываются родники!

Хуже всего то, что он снова вносит смуту в ряды Азирафаэля, уговорив его поднять лёд на верхушки гор и предложив на нём «покататься»! Когда все остальные работают! Я сделал им внушение, написав строгую записку. Азирафаэль устыдился, а Кроуэль принялся отпираться, и говорить, что это «особенности рельефа». Пообещал ему вычесть из зарплаты посадочный материал и звёздную пыль. Решил считать слово «мудак» ругательством и наказывать за его использование.

Познакомился с Вельзевул. Вместе попробовали сначала сок ягод винограда, а потом напиток из забродивших ягод. Сравнили. Понравилось. Я назвал это действо «дегустацией». Похоже, Вельзевул меня уважает.

**День пятый от сотворения мира**

Никогда больше не буду осквернять храм своего тела едой и питьём. Опыт признан неудачным, а знакомство с Вельзевул — неподобающим. Глупые слухи о том, что мы с ней «напились и на спор ныряли в океан, кто глубже», следует признать несостоятельными и несоответствующими истине. Сандальфону сделал внушение, он обещал молчать.

_И сказала Она: да произведет вода пресмыкающихся, душу живую; и птицы да полетят над землею, по тверди небесной. И стало так. И сотворила Она рыб больших и всякую душу животных пресмыкающихся, которых произвела вода, по роду их, и всякую птицу пернатую по роду ее. И увидела Она, что это хорошо. И благословила их Она, говоря: плодитесь и размножайтесь, и наполняйте воды в морях, и птицы да размножаются на земле. И был вечер, и было утро: день пятый._

Заселять Землю Она позвала всех, предложив применить фантазию. Я по праву горжусь «пингвином», голову которого украсил венцом из золотистых перьев. Я поселил его среди красивых полярных льдов и наделил способностью ловко плавать и ловить рыбу. Перья на его теле я сделал двух цветов: белого и чёрного. Это символизировало глубинное единство на метафизическом уровне: дня и ночи, света и тьмы, ~~добра и зла~~. Эта птица являла собой образец гармонии и величия и заслуживала похвалы. Я планировал заселить «пингвинами» оба полюса и подумывал об их появлении в горах. Конечно же, этих гордых птиц требовалось много, и я решил привлечь к их созданию помощников.

Когда-нибудь я непременно напишу книгу, в которую запишу все умные мысли. И самой первой мудростью будет: «Если хочешь сделать хорошо, сделай сам!» Как можно было испортить эту красоту и выверенность форм?! У некоторых видов венец превратился в брови, у кого-то появились жёлтые круги на голове... А как можно было не разглядеть цвет и форму клюва у первоисточника? Или вообще размер?! Но больше всех отличился Сандальфон, приделавший пингвину несуразно большой хвост. А когда я спросил его, ~~какого х~~ зачем, он сказал, что большой хвост — это красиво. Пожалуй, буду держаться подальше от Сандальфона. С такими странными понятиями о красоте надо быть осторожнее.

С Вельзевул не буду больше иметь никаких дел. Она создала морского леопарда специально для того, чтобы он ел моих пингвинов. И сказала, что улыбка этого монстра глубин повторяет мою. Надо подумать о возможности наказания — строгая записка не произвела никакого эффекта. 

Хастуриэль заселил своё болото странными тварями, которых назвал «лягушками». После такого у меня совсем опустились руки, и я вновь занялся обустройством планет. Рельеф на Венере получился очень красивым! И, конечно же, мне стоило подумать о плагиате, потому что, глядя на мои старания, Дагон не только соорудила в океане настоящий жёлоб, но и населила его разнообразными тварями, которых назвала по своему разумению, а стало быть, не очень красиво: Иглорот, Бочкоглаз, Оседакс... бр-р! Хуже был лишь Люцифер, придумавший динозавров. Конечно же, Она это творение не одобрила, и теперь их кости послужат основой какой-то Её шутки. Не то чтобы я был приверженцем юмора, но избавление от этих тварей полностью одобряю.

Азирафаэль, кажется, вдохновился моей работой. Он старательно создавал разнообразных водоплавающих птиц. Конечно, его «утки» не были столь же хороши, как мои пингвины, но вот у «лебедей» определённо был шарм. Особенно когда он воплотил их в чёрном и белом цветах. Однако, похоже, он возгордился, потому что сразу после этой красоты создал «пеликана», которого я никак не могу одобрить.

Разумеется, рядом с ним крутился Кроуэль, который зачем-то начал приделывать птицам длинные ноги. Сначала это были «аисты», потом появились «журавли», «цапли» и даже «фламинго». Единственной пользой от этих птиц было поедание ими лягушек, которые размножились на болотах и теперь активно захватывали остальные водоёмы. Но я не мог оставить без комментариев форму носа этой самой «фламинго». Слово «мудак» иногда очень уместно и служит неплохим аргументом в споре, хотя никого и ни в чём не убеждает. 

Я полностью согласен с Ней: гнев — не самое конструктивное чувство. Но я убеждён, что этот Кроуэль сеет вокруг себя смуту! Глядя на лебедя, придуманного Азирафаэлем, он сказал, что создаст животное без рук и ног: одна шея с головой. Это не выдерживало никакой критики! Конечно, я поинтересовался, как это «животное» будет передвигаться. Кроуэль показал.

— Допустим, — сказал я. — Ползать может каждый идиот. А что с его самозащитой? Его же съест любая твоя цапля! Даже вон тот мангуст Михаил! Даже ёж Уриил!

Загнанный в угол Кроуэль тут же стал отпираться:

— У него будут зубы!

— Пф-ф! С одного конца тела? Его уже с хвоста съедят в это время.

— Оно будет быстрым! И ядовитым!

— Каким? — оживился Хастуриэль и тут же покрыл новую лягушку ядовитой слизью.

Вот так Кроуэль создал змею, которая тут же попыталась укусить Михаил за ногу и была отправлена восвояси заострённой палкой.

— А некоторые будут душить своих жертв, — добавил Кроуэль. — А потом съедать.

И он решил, что это смешно? Хотя Азирафаэль засмеялся. Всё же он крайне легкомысленный ангел! И я видел, как он поедает разнообразные ягоды. На что он рассчитывает? Неужели на то, что те забродят прямо у него в животе? Не похоже.

**День шестой от сотворения мира**

_И сказала Она: да произведет земля душу живую по роду ее, скотов, и гадов, и зверей земных по роду их. И стало так. И создала Она зверей земных по роду их, и скот по роду его, и всех гадов земных по роду их. И увидела Она, что это хорошо. И сказала Она: сотворим человека по образу Нашему и по подобию Нашему, и да владычествуют они над рыбами морскими, и над птицами небесными, и над зверями, и над скотом, и над всею землею, и над всеми гадами, пресмыкающимися по земле. И сотворила Она человека по образу Своему, по образу Божию сотворила его; мужчину и женщину сотворила их. И благословила их Она, и сказала им Она: плодитесь и размножайтесь, и наполняйте землю, и обладайте ею, и владычествуйте над рыбами морскими и над зверями, и над птицами небесными, и над всяким скотом, и над всею землею, и над всяким животным, пресмыкающимся по земле. И сказала Она: вот, Я дала вам всякую траву, сеющую семя, какая есть на всей земле, и всякое дерево, у которого плод древесный, сеющий семя; – вам сие будет в пищу; а всем зверям земным, и всем птицам небесным, и всякому гаду, пресмыкающемуся по земле, в котором душа живая, дала Я всю зелень травную в пищу. И стало так. И увидела Она всё, что Она создала, и вот, хорошо весьма. И был вечер, и было утро: день шестой._

И это чистая правда — человека Она делала сама, а мы лишь стояли рядом и смотрели, чувствуя благоговейный трепет. Однако трепетали далеко не все! Люцифер, вместо того чтобы благоговеть, спросил, почему вдруг это творение заслужило свободную волю. Конечно же, Она не ответила, зато у меня нашлось немало веских аргументов в пользу Непостижимого, возразить которым не посмели ни Люцифер, ни Вельзевул, ни Дагон, ни Хастуриэль, ни Лигур... вообще никто не возражал, кроме Кроуэля:

— Но ведь свободная воля нужна всем, — сказал он. — Как же без неё жить?

— Долго и счастливо! — возразил я. — Так, как жили всё это время.

— Именно! — поддержала меня Михаил. — Этот вопрос совершенно не уместен.

— А чего это?! — Хастуриэля отличало редкое косноязычие.

— Ступай в болото и разводи лягушек, — строго сказала Михаил. — Это твоё дело. А у Вельзевул отлично выходят киты.

Я совершенно правильно решил не иметь дел с Вельзевул! Такое невинное замечание Михаил обернулось роем каких-то мелких тварей, которые налетели тучей и принялись больно жалить без разбора всех подряд. Разумеется, кроме Вельзевул, которую это лишь развеселило:

— У меня отлично выходит всё!

~~Я был зол~~  
~~Я сильно гневался.~~  
~~Все сильно гневались.~~  
~~А кто бы остался равнодушным?~~  
~~Я всё осознал, тем более что Она разгневалась и пообещала наказать.~~  
~~Кроуэль — идиот. Лезть в такую минуту с вопросом...~~

Полагаю, настало время записать очередную мудрость. Чтобы грех стал смертным, необходимо одновременно соблюсти три условия: «Смертный грех — это тот, который касается серьезной материи и, кроме того, совершен с полным осознанием и с полным согласием». Перечень же основных грехов я тоже запишу. Чтобы не забыть. Итак:

1\. Гнев  
2\. Гордыня  
3\. Зависть  
4\. Чревоугодие  
5\. Блуд  
6\. Уныние  
7\. Жадность

Какое счастье, что всем этим грехам подвержены смертные, а мы, ангелы, поставлены здесь следить за их соблюдением. Чистые, безгрешные и безучастные стоим мы на охране нравственности и порядка. Ведь если смертные получили свободную волю, то они обязательно начнут грешить. Михаил тоже в этом не сомневается, и Люцифер её поддерживает. Хотя, конечно, его рассуждения о грехах и пороках и кажутся несколько циничными, но в них определённо есть зерно истины.

Зато Азирафаэль — идеалист, а его рассуждения о свободном выборе добра попахивают если не безумием, то мятежом точно. Надо бы за ним проследить. Потому что его постоянно замечают вместе с Кроуэлем, а тот заработал себе репутацию смутьяна. Так недолго и до отступничества, о котором предупреждала Она.

Мне не по нраву бесконечно долго рассуждать о вещах, которые непостижимы по своей природе, поэтому возвращаюсь к формату заметок. Они послужат основой моей будущей книги. 

Лигур создал лошадь, а Сандальфон, поднаторевший в производстве всяких рогато-копытных, которых Она назвала «скотом», успел приделать лошади рог, прежде чем Михаил его остановила.

— Зачем ты испортил моё прекрасное животное? — начал было возмущаться Лигур.

— Так красиво же, — оправдывался Сандальфон.

— Себе приделай, — мрачно посоветовал Лигур. — Или тебе помочь?

Всё же после появления смертных с этой их дурацкой волей ангелы стали вести себя немного странно и даже ссориться между собой. И я ничуть не удивился, когда Она поручила мне следить за порядком в наших рядах, назначив Михаил моим заместителем. Конечно, Люциферу это сильно не понравилось, но кто бы его слушал?! Хотя вот Вельзевул слушала, да ещё как! А также Дагон, Хастуриэль и Лигур, всё ещё обиженный из-за лошади.

Пока остальные ангелы разнообразили фауну Земли, мы с Михаил изобрели военное дело. Если отбросить ложную скромность, то изобретал я, а Михаил записывала. Почерк у неё очень разборчивый, к слову. И именно она предложила вычесть из зарплаты Сандальфона стоимость рога, потраченного сверх лимита. Я не возражал. Как раз в этот момент я придумал систему дежурств и нарядов, о которой надо непременно сообщить Ей.

Смертные нам не докучали. Они вообще очень тихо себя вели. Наверное, начали плодиться и размножаться. Или владычествовать над рыбами морскими и всякими зверями и птицами. Ведь чтобы завладеть всяким скотом, его сначала надо было найти, а ещё, наверное, и поймать. Сандальфон, возможно, был неплохим исполнителем, но не умел смотреть вдаль и видеть перспективу.

Мы с Михаил устроили наш командный пункт на высокой горе, откуда могли наблюдать за вверенной нашему вниманию территорией. Отсюда было прекрасно видно, как созданная Кроуэлем змея задушила утку Азирафаэля. И последовавшая за этим ссора тоже была как на ладони. Однако я решил не вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей и дать шанс Азирафаэлю понять, что собой представляет его рыжий приятель.

**День седьмой от сотворения мира**

Сегодня у нас отдых. Первый выходной день за всё время. Сначала я не знал, чем себя занять, но потом собрал ангелов на пробежку и изобрёл спорт. Бежать хотели не все. Пришлось сказать, что Лень — такой же смертный грех, как и Уныние, а ангелы безгрешны. И, конечно же, Кроуэль тут же вылез с вопросом:

— Я ни на что не намекаю, но если ангелы безгрешны, то и лень в них зародиться не может. Так всё-таки, почему мы должны бегать?

Готов поспорить, это он красовался перед Азирафаэлем, оказавшимся не любителем спорта даже большим, чем Вельзевул.

— Это входит в состав тренировок при обучении военному делу! 

Я сказал как отрезал, но Кроуэль не унимался:

— А для чего нас обучать военному делу?

И его поддержал Люцифер:

— Скажи же нам, Гавриил, для чего ангелам нужно военное дело? Неужели планируется война? И кого с кем?

Он что, думал меня смутить?

— Речь идёт лишь о дисциплине. В целях безопасности. Безделье до добра не доводит. И в тренировках нет ничего сложного.

— А разве кто-то из нас боится сложностей? — ласковый голос Люцифера не сулил опасности, а вот холод его взгляда...

— Поэтому и говорить не о чем! 

— Ну, почему же? — Люцифер улыбнулся, как морской леопард, собирающийся съесть пингвина. — Если у нас появилось военное дело, то я предлагаю подумать и об оружии. Исключительно в целях безопасности.

— Оружии?

— Именно. Я предлагаю выковать мечи.

— Но зачем?

— Это будет дисциплинировать, — усмехнулся Люцифер. — Всех. К тому же бегать с мечом в руке гораздо интереснее.

Стало понятно, что слова Люцифера находят отклик среди довольно большой части ангелов, и я решил тактично отступить, чтобы не подорвать свой авторитет лидера:

— Мне по нраву твоя идея, Люцифер. Производство мечей возглавит Михаил, и все желающие могут участвовать в их создании.

Разумеется, Азирафаэль тут же заявил о горячем желании ковать мечи. Лишь бы не бегать! И кто бы сомневался, что Кроуэль отправится следом, интересуясь, можно ли сделать так, чтобы меч исторгал огонь. Слово «огонь» привлекло Хастуриэля, но вообще довольно много ангелов отправилось постигать азы первого ремесла. Остальные построились друг за другом и побежали. Возглавил их, конечно же, я.

Смертные вели себя очень тихо, и наблюдать за ними не было никакого интереса. Именно поэтому после пробежки я решил проследить за нашими меченосцами. Успел я очень вовремя, потому что как раз в этот момент Люцифер начал отвечать на Её вопрос про оружие.

— Это инициатива Гавриила, — не моргнув глазом, заявил он. — Михаил, подтверди, что это он назначил тебя «начальником производства».

Пришлось вмешаться:

— Я бы попросил...

— О, Гавриил, как хорошо, что ты пришёл, — ничуть не смутился Люцифер. — Я как раз докладываю о твоём мудром и своевременном решении создать оружие и поручить это непростое дело Михаил.

Как же мне не нравится Люцифер! И в то же время возразить мне было совершенно нечего: дело было непростым, и именно я поручил его Михаил. Пришлось подтвердить, что всё так и было. Но Её ответ заставил меня задуматься:

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Гавриил.

Я точно знаю, что никто не постигнет непостижимое. В мире есть «Правильно» и «Неправильно». Если ты поступаешь Неправильно, когда тебе велели поступить Правильно, то заслуживаешь наказания. Но что делать сейчас? Я склонил голову, ожидая распоряжений, но их не последовало. Более того, Она нас оставила.

— Поздравляю с повышением, Гавриил, — вкрадчиво начал Люцифер. — Полагаю, тебя не огорчил мой доклад Наверх.

— Мне кажется, что не стоило прерывать Её отдых ради таких мелочей.

— Если тебя это утешит, то я не собирался, — Люцифер широко улыбнулся и подмигнул Михаил. — Я пришёл сюда по совершенно иному делу.

— Какому? — почему-то я почувствовал себя идиотом.

— Личному, — улыбка Люцифера стала искушающе сладкой. — Мы с Михаил хотели обсудить список грехов.

Странно, но сама Михаил старательно делала вид, что слова Люцифера никак её не касаются. Тогда я тоже решил не относиться к ним слишком серьёзно и отправился на прогулку к берегу моря, мысленно ругая Кроуэля за неразумный расход посадочного материала, из-за которого теперь приходилось ступать по раскалённому песку и жариться на солнце. 

Бродить по берегу, бросая в воду мелкие камешки и размышляя о Великом Замысле, оказалось очень приятно, и я почти не удивился, заметив Вельзевул. Она лежала на песке у самой кромки прибоя, задумчиво глядя куда-то в небо. Конечно, я мог пройти мимо, ведь я уже решил не иметь с ней дел, но мне было необходимо обсудить с кем-то Её слова. 

— Привет, — я уселся на мокрый песок и прищурился, разглядывая кружащих над водой чаек. — А тут неплохо.

Вельзевул ничего не ответила, но прикрыла глаза, явно не возражая против моей компании. Я выкопал в песке ямку, которая тут же наполнилась тёплой водой. Это было странно, но сказать, что именно, я бы не смог. Отдых был странным, море было странным, да всё было странным, и даже с чайками, кажется, что-то было не так.

— Решил пройтись по всему списку грехов? — Вельзевул приоткрыла глаз, но, поморщившись, положила на лицо ладонь. 

— Я их записал, если ты об этом, — я показал ей черновик своей будущей книги. — Чтобы ничего не упустить.

— А-а, — Вельзевул лениво пошевелила пальцами ног. — Учёт и порядок?

— Именно. Как думаешь, оружие — это хорошо?

— Не думаю.

— Плохо? — мне стало тревожно.

— Я не думаю об этом, — поморщилась Вельзевул, — потому что мне не интересно.

К тревоге примешалась толика обиды.

— А что тогда тебе интересно?

— Грехи. Вот смотри, — Вельзевул заметно оживилась и, перевернувшись на живот, взбурлила воду в моей ямке, — Гнев ты уже испытал...

— Когда это?

— Когда создавали единорога. Жадность ты испытал, когда отчитывал Кроуэля за саженцы.

— Он их нерационально использовал!

— Неважно. Чревоугодие было, когда пробовал виноград.

— Что?!

Это было несправедливо! И главное, всё это мы пробовали вместе с ней!

— Это было именно оно, — поморщилась Вельзевул. — Зависть ты испытал к Люциферу, когда он, а не ты, придумал оружие. Гордыня тебя посещает вообще очень часто. Остаются Уныние и Блуд, но такими темпами...

— Ты говоришь чушь! — возмутился я. — И виноград мы ели вместе.

— А разве я отрицаю?

Тогда я попробовал зайти с другой стороны:

— Но ангелы безгрешны! То, что ты говоришь, нелепо.

— Всего лишь непостижимо. Мне кажется, что нам надо попробовать их все, — мрачно закончила Вельзевул.

— Кого?

— Грехи. Чтобы понять, с чем нам предстоит бороться.

— Нет! — я был непреклонен. — Ангелы созданы безгрешными, и им не пристало выбирать, каким грехом заняться на досуге. 

— Тебе разве не интересно?

— Нет.

— И ты не хочешь попробовать, каково это — делать то, что хочется?

— Как смертным? — я потёр лицо ладонью. — Спасибо, не надо!

— Какой же ты скучный, — разочарованно поморщилась Вельзевул. — Ты ведь даже не представляешь, от чего отказываешься.

— От смертного греха!

Я решительно встал и ушёл прочь. Смех Вельзевул ещё долго слышался мне в ветре и шуме прибоя. Только отыскав себе укромное место среди скал, я смог задуматься над этими странными рассуждениями. Слишком мятежными для ангела. Слишком будоражащими воображение. А вдруг это тоже было частью Непостижимого Плана? К тому же, если отбросить условности, именно сейчас я постигал грех Уныния, но не происходило ничего, что можно было бы расценить как запрет. Может быть, я действительно знаю, что делать?

Со временем мысли немного прояснились, так что я просто обязан выразить восторг от целительной силы морского воздуха. От Уныния не осталось и следа. Может, Вельзевул права? И смысл познать грехи кроется в их преодолении? Ведь я больше не испытывал Гнев или Зависть. Жадность, Гордыня и Чревоугодие меня тоже не беспокоили. Оставалось познать и преодолеть Блуд, и, похоже, я действительно знал, что делать.

  
***

В старом манускрипте не хватало многих страниц. Они были безжалостно вырваны, и хозяин даже не потрудился это скрыть. Если честно, Вельзевул вообще не собиралась это читать, потому что не видела смысла. Она всё ещё не понимала, зачем Гавриил сунул ей свой дневник, как и того, зачем она его взяла и сохранила. Впрочем, это-то как раз, выходит, не зря.

Когда они, проигравшие и униженные, стояли перед строем вооружённых мечами собратьев, в одночасье ставших злейшими врагами, Вельзевул была слишком сосредоточена, пытаясь не выдать разрывающих душу эмоций, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё, кроме того, что их ждёт. Возможно, будь это в любой другой момент, она бы спросила Гавриила, что значило его «Сохрани!». Не тетрадь же он имел в виду, в самом-то деле! Но тогда что? Воспоминания? Опыт? Или что-то иное? Но что?.. Конечно, всё потом затмило Падение, к которому все они оказались совсем не готовы.

Вельзевул стиснула зубы, пытаясь отогнать непрошеные видения, переживать которые ещё раз точно не собиралась. Даже спустя шесть тысячелетий. Нет! Она разворошила прошлое с одной единственной целью — понять, в чём была ошибка с Кроули. И вроде бы теперь ответ получен, но всё равно что-то мешало мыслить рационально. И это точно не глупая сентиментальность, потому что её просто нет. Как не было никакого познания Блуда. Потому что никто не стал дожидаться на берегу идиота ангела — слишком прямолинейного, слишком честного, слишком желающего покомандовать и соображающего слишком... слишком медленно.

А вот Кроули дождался своего Азирафеля... Сейчас, когда Вельзевул стала экспертом по смертным грехам, она без труда распознала Зависть, мешающую дышать и заставляющую кровь вскипать Гневом, рвущимся на волю. Хотя кого она обманывает?! 

Через четверть часа в кабинете остался целым только старый манускрипт, явно написанный пером из собственного крыла, а уставшая Вельзевул опустилась на пол среди обломков мебели и ещё какой-то гадости. Если бы она была чуть внимательнее тогда, то ни за что бы не оставила Кроули в компании Азирафеля на Земле так надолго. Зато теперь стало понятно его желание торчать там безвылазно, отказываясь от продвижения по службе и хоть какой-то карьеры. С таким-то умом и воображением Кроули легко мог дослужиться до герцога Ада, только вот ему это было совершенно не нужно. Но неужели оно того стоило?

Очевидно, да. И кто бы мог подумать тогда, что всё предначертанное однажды окажется просто перечёркнуто какими-то глупыми чувствами, которые и на полноценный грех не тянули?! Впрочем, Вельзевул немного утешило, что и Гавриил был потрясён не меньше — ему в голову не приходило, что ангел с демоном могут действовать сообща.

— Понимаешь, Вельзевул, это ведь нарушение всех законов мироздания. Это всё равно, как если бы сошлись противоположные полюса. Огонь и вода... скала и ветер... я и ты, в конце концов!

— Это особенно нереально, — подтвердила Вельзевул.

В тот момент она ни в чём не сомневалась. Так почему сейчас её это задевало? Гавриил всё сказал правильно. Предатели заслужили расправы, завтра состоится казнь, и скоро никто уже не вспомнит, чем демон Кроули отличался от прочих, как все забудут и о непозволительной слабости ангела Азирафеля. И всё станет как прежде. Только вот почему-то Вельзевул была почти уверена, что их планам вновь помешает что-то непостижимое — и ей вновь придётся складывать эту мозаику, гадая, какой из кусочков не принадлежит этой картине. И кто знает, может быть, именно это всё и изменит. Нелепо? Нет! Всего лишь непостижимо. И вполне возможно, что в чьём-то саду уже созрело яблоко, достойное любых неприятностей за его дегустацию.

Всё-таки дело было совсем не в грехах. Щелчком пальцев Вельзевул восстановила интерьер и, усевшись за стол, выдернула из крыла перо, словно делала это регулярно. Немного подумав, она достала из ящика пачку чистых листов, чудом там появившихся, и аккуратно вставила их в манускрипт, подгоняя под обложку. Она задумчиво провела кончиком пера по губам и даже слегка прикусила его, прежде чем макнуть в чернильницу и вывести:

_**Лондон. Воскресенье. Первый день после конца света. Неслучившегося** _

_Здесь будут заметки Вельзевул, падшего ангела и князя Преисподней, оставленные без всякого назидания, а исключительно с целью ничего не забыть._


End file.
